


Nana

by Disoryented



Series: Bewitched [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "I have to go help them. Will you be okay?"Renjun continues to stare at him in silence."Will you?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Bewitched [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Nana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Hehehehe! o((*^▽^*))o
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proofread myself.  
> 2\. Part 2!  
> 3\. Ah Yes. RenMin.  
> 4\. Actually wrote this in like... IDK 2 hours? ... I have work tomorrow. Boooooo  
> 5\. Actually really excited to see what I will come up with next *-*
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!!! ♡(˶╹̆ ▿╹̆˵)و✧♡

Renjun sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. His glasses rise up and down with the gesture and he continues to rub his eyes before he sighs again, plops his cheeks in his hands and looks down at the History book with tired eyes. It’s silent as his eyes trail, as he basks in the soft moonlight.

He rubs his temples now, rubs them as he reads over the dates, the important deeds those of the past had achieved. He should have gone home hours ago, but he had finally found the info he was looking for on the upper most floor of the library. A glance up and at his watch reveals that he is one of the last- If not the last person here. He wonders if he librarian his still here. He sure hopes so. He would hate to be locked in. He decides in the next moment that it should be fine. Mr. Kyungsoo is an odd one, always silent and seeming to be lost in thought, but he isn’t crazy. Renjun knows that much. It could be worse, he thinks as he runs his eyes over the old library, up and looks at the sky past the grand glass dome. An essay like this is annoying, but there are harder ones. This he knows too.

He sighs once more, closes his eyes and stretches with a soft groan, stills when the table shakes lightly, when _he_ shakes lightly. His eyes open, brows furrowing as he looks at the table, at his pencil that gently rolls a bit.

He eyes it curiously for a few more seconds. _Nothing._

He slowly turns away, makes to read over his notes again. He’s turning a page of his book, eyes falling to the new chapter when suddenly there is a loud, ear shattering crash and the whole area shakes, rumbles. Renjun's eyes widen and his hands come flat on the table as everything shakes.

Earthquake? Now? But that’s-? He tries to keep his balance as bookshelves fall over and crash against each other, crack and splinter, throw rows of literature to the ground. He sees his pencil roll of the table, fall as he tries to keep his balance.

His eyes dart around and he looks up to the glass dome above his head- They widen in shock as he sees fists, sees them form in the black of the night sky, over the clouds and through the moonlight, transparent as they lower.

He blinks- It doesn't disappear, his mouth opens, breath hitches- The loud ear shattering crash comes again. Renjun sees something ripple above the library. Ripple and disperse, disappear-

One of his legs steps back as he takes another panicked hitched breath- Slow- It's slow as the glass shatters, shatters into a million pieces alongside wood that splinters, burst and rains down- The large fists coming in-

Renjun can't believe his eyes- His mind- His thoughts as a million questions whir through it and as it screams to him to, _move!!_

He finds he can't. Stares wide eyed as it all comes towards him, reflects in his eyes and spectacles as a single word hovers in his mind.

_"What?"_

The wind is knocked out of him and his brows furrow in confusion as he shifts, _flies?_

"Gotcha!" A voice comes and Renjun's mind is rapidly speeding up as he's swept off his feet, as the wind is knocked out of him. His head darts to the side and he sees a broom- A frame- A man??

The glass and wood rains down, bursts and splinters to many more pieces on the ground. Renjun shift in disbelieve, trashes as it all falls around him-

"Hey! Easy! _Easy!!_ " the voice comes and Renjun looks over again at the man whose arm is hooked around his torso. The man turns to him a moment as they dart through the air. His eyes are dark, as he looks at Renjun, hair a sharp white as it flows in the wind. "If you struggle we'll-!"

"Nana!!" a heavy voice rings and the man's eyes dart up. "Watch out!!!"

Nana's head snaps forward and his eyes widen before they rapidly halt, shift up before they wobble. Nana curses as Renjun trashes, limbs flying as he's hurled through the air.

A hand tangles in his dress shirt near his shoulder and he feels it rip open the buttons before he hits the ground and rolls. The world spins, but the first thing he notices is the man, the man on a broomstick that is spinning out of control.

The tip of his broom hits a shelf that has fallen over and both the man and his broom are sent flying past it before there is a loud crash.

"Nana!!" the voice from before comes and Renjun's heart is pounding as his hands dart over the wooden floor, as he turns and-

A man looks at him from his place on his own broom, hovers in the air with the moonlight falling over his large frame. His robes are as black as the nigh sky. Renjun takes rapid breathes as he stares at him. The man turns a bit, seems to want to come down, but there is another loud crash and Renjun startles as the ceiling of the library caves behind the man, splinters and allows more moonlight to seep in.

"Xuxi!!" another, new voice comes and past the crumbling wood, stone and glass Renjun sees one more. One more, hovering outside on his broom. He can't believe his eyes as he sees the same large hands from before move through the air. The man dodges and when he flicks his arm something appears around it. Something that lights the area around him, grows and coils around his hand. The air whistles, sharpens as he pulls back his arm, even from here Renjun can hear it and he's left speechless when the man's hand motions forward with a force that escapes his palm, hurls itself towards the large monster and crashes into it, makes it shuffle back. "Xuxi!! I need you help! He's wasn't supposed to break the barrier!!" Another flick of his arm as the monster rises once more, another sharp whistle and the crash and burst of energy. "We need to stop him now!!"

The large man, _Xuxi_ , looks down at Renjun and then his eyes flick behind him a moment. He frowns and then his hand weaves a slow circle in the air before his large palm hits it flat out of the sky.

This close Renjun can see it, see the same light the one before also has, though this is different as it spins around Xuxi's large hand. Renjun sees runes... unknown runes as Xuxi's hand comes into motion. His lips move and Renjun can't make out the words, but he sees the glass and wood rise, sees it gather and he looks on in silent awe as it rises before the air whistles.

“Mark, move!” his heavy voice comes and the man outside looks back before he darts out of the way, Xuxi's hand forcing the energy from his palm forward. All the debris flies towards the monster and a loud skin crawling roar fills the night.

_Monsters?_ Renjun shakes his head as he looks at the beast.

Xuxi repeats his actions, but this time his broom spins and he flies up, past the gaping hole in the ceiling. There is another burst of energy and he sees the other man, _Mark_ , hurl not one but two of-

"Magic?" Renjun whispers in disbelieve as he sees the two spheres burst against the large beast. Its roar fills the night again and Renjun startles as its arm crashes through the side of the library. He watches it weave in, eyes widening as the shelves burst and crack, as everything crumbles towards him.

He scrambles to his feet as the wood beneath him cracks, falls apart, scrambles back and gasps when it's too fast- When he slips sideways, nails scraping over wood as he slips through the cracks-

His heart is hammering as everything falls apart around him- Panic rises in his frame once more- As he slips-

He sees the debris crumble, sees it fall through the forming cracks, sees the man from before rise with a hand to his head, look up, eyes widening, before he darts forward.

Renjun falls-

He finally screams as he reaches for anything- _anything_..., but all he grasps is air-

Everything is silent a moment as he stares at the crumbling building, at the sky…

_Is this... how I die?_

He sees the man, _Nana?_ He discards his robes, jumps, dives, hair blowing in the wind and plummets down. Renjun watches in silence as he weaves his hands, there are runes again, symbols… and then he flicks his fingers-

Renjun darts forward, up into the air with a gasp. Nana's arms come around him in a vice grip and his voice is heavy as he screams close to Renjun's ears. "Hang on!!"

He forces himself underneath Renjun as the fall, grips him close- And Renjun can hear himself when he screams. "What are you doing?? We'll both die!??"

Nana's hand come up in a second, flat to the sky and his deep voice utters something Renjun does not understand. The runes appear, light up, grow and Nana weaves his hand, continues to recite the incantation as they fall, as he holds Renjun close.

Renjun closes his eyes as he feels the ground nearing, as the air blows past his ears, as his stomach drops- Nana's hand spins and he utters his final words-

There is a loud crash as they hit the ground. Everything rubles and falls apart...

Renjun slowly opens his eyes when he feels a deep sigh from the chest against his back. "That was close."

His breath hitches again as his eyes dart around. He sees the two other men fly through the sky, fire bursts toward the monsters, wood crackles down, falls on them, then aside- There is something around them, something that glows, something strong. Renjun turns, follows its edge until the ground, sees the library in ruins, sees how they are snug in the ground, passed the wooden panels, in the earth beneath the old library.

They are hovering, he realizes in shock- Nana with his back right where the old ground should be- He- He…

Nana sighs again, takes a breath and they hover upright before their feet come to rest on the bottom of the sphere. He continues to hold onto Renjun, strong- but gentle.

"Are you okay?"

Renjun looks up at him in silence... Looks at his handsome face, but feels no words come up-

Something in Nana's eyes shifts as his pupils dart between Renjun's. There is another loud crash and his eyes dart up now- dart between the two fighting men-

"I have to go help them. Will you be okay?"

Renjun continues to stare at him in silence.

"Will you?"

Another loud crash. Wood and stone crashes onto the sphere. Nana's face morphs in annoyance as he looks at it fall around them.

"I can't leave you here-" his speech trails back into the incantations, hand weaving around as he casts his spell. The sphere rises and it whistles again as it forces itself up, out of the ruble.

They ascend as his hand moves, as the crashes and blows continue. He looks towards where he had crashed earlier when they reach the floor they had first been on, frowns before those dark eyes come to Renjun. "A broom for a life. I'll have to improvise until I get a new one."

Renjun's mouth gently falls open as those words sink in.

"Here is good," Nana decides as they hover outside. They are on the other side of the road. There is still crashing, Renjun can see the two others fighting, eyes wide as he sees the library in shambles, as he sees the monster, large and frightening as it tries to grasps the men.

"What's your name?"

Renjun blinks, eyes trailing back to the man holding him. "Can I at least get your name?"

Renjun's mouth falls open a tad, lips quivering. There is another loud crash, whistling, everything shakes. The man looks at him expectantly.

"Renjun..."

The man smiles, a row of teeth comes into view. "That's a nice name," his grip loosens, Renjun's suddenly tightens. "I'm sorry you had to see this." He steps back, Renjun follows, "But don't worry. I'll deal with it and you'll get to tell everyone about it when you wake up."

Another step.

"When I wake up?"

Nana smiles and his hands come up, untangle Renjun's. "What do you mean-? I don't understand-" he shakes his head. "Who-?" his eyes dart to the men in the air and then back to the one before him. "Who- are you?"

Nana steps out of the sphere, Renjun tries to follow, but it won’t allow him and he halts with his palms flat to it, he looks at it before he looks at the man.

"It's slower then casting the spell while I am here. But I need to go help my friends," the man smiles as his hand weaves through the air. Renjun sees sparkles fall from the tips of his fingers. He catches them and slowly blows towards Renjun.

"Wait-" Renjun tries as he feels a cool breeze brush past him, blow through his hair. "Don't go-"

There is another loud crash and the street shakes. The light near them flickers.

"Goodbye, Renjun."

Renjun watches him turn, watches him sprint back to the fight. He sees him drag his fingers through the air, flick his arms as runes appear around his hands. There is whistling as his voice rings through the night, as he runs up the ruble of the crumbling building.

Renjun blinks slow, lids becoming heavy as he sees the man jump- Land behind Xuxi on his broom. His eyes slowly watch as the other two also weave their hands, call forth their runes. The beast roars- Renjun hears it so far away.

There is light, a blinding light as all three of them cast their spells and Renjun hears the whistling, tries to hold onto it, but he fades and his frame sags as he slips into darkness.

"I swear! I swear!!" Renjun nearly screams at his friend. Donghyuck sighs.

"Renjun- I believe in magic... I honestly do, but this is a little too much. Don't you think??"

"Are you serious?? Donghyuck you're the one that is always rambling on about this energy that is always around Taeil. Well, I've seen it!! I swear it!"

He woke up in his bed this morning, had startled awake. His books were scattered over his desk, but he knew he hadn't been home last night- _He knew-_

Even when he visited the library and found it in perfect condition he knew. He knew something was missing- And he found it when he was walking through the area where he has studied.

His pencil-

On the floor. Under the table... If all his belongings were with him after school yesterday... then why was his pencil- ?

"Donghyuck- He saved me- He saved me from that thing! He saved my life!"

"Renjun," his friend starts again. "Will you be quieter if I say I believe you?"

"You're usually the one that is loud! Why is it a problem now that I am being loud?!"

"It's not. It's just people are sta-"

"Hello."

They both freeze at the new voice and the air in Renjun's lungs slowly seeps out... _He knows that voice._ He turns and sees a man smile at him and Donghyuck.

"Sorry- I'm trying to find my way to campus. I'm new around here. Could you help me?"

"Sure," Donghyuck says after a pause. "I can show you-" he stops when Renjun's hand grips around his wrist and Donghyuck's eyes flick to him as he stares at the new man.

Two more men walk up and Renjun's eyes flick to them, grip tightening. One is as tall as the first, but the other towers over all of them and he smiles softly at Renjun.

"Great!" the first said. These are my friends, Mark and Xuxi, he looks at them before he sticks out his hand and I'm Na Jaemin."

Renjun silently looks at him and his own hand twitches a bit. Jaemin looks at him expectantly and Renjun finds himself reaching forward, hand slipping into his.

His breath hitches as the corners of Jaemin's mouth curl into a smile- As the veil falls and he's pulled back to the night before.

Everything- _Everything_ flashes before his eyes and they widen as he stares at Jaemin before the man continues.

"But everyone calls me, Nana."

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a fantastical night! And think about Sexy Warlock Jaemin. ( ✧Д✧) YES!!


End file.
